Zoey's Crisis
by darkwater567
Summary: Oc. Zoey finds herself in Midgar no thanks to her friend Chase. Now she has to learn enough science to be able to find her way back to her world. Forced to join soldier to complete her goal. Can Zoey find her way home? Or will she be trapped forever?
1. Chapter 1

I spent a whole day doing nothing but writing this thing down on paper. Now that its night I have a computer to work with and I can type up at least the first paper. My hand hurts so that's the only reason I won't be posting up the other chapters that are already written down.

Here goes nothing.

She sat down with her small black notebook. The pen touched the paper but didn't move. With a sigh Zoey leaned back against her bed room wall. Her creativity had been sapping away over her high school years. In a month's time she would be eighteen years old and started the third quarter of school as a senior.

"Old Hag…" she said quietly to herself about her coming of age. No money for college no jobs in the area to hire her. The only two choices Zoey had been to be a bum or join the military. Personally she had her eye on the Navy Marine Core. For the past two months she had been working everyday to get herself in shape. Sit-ups, Push-ups, Pull-ups (using the tree outside), and running. Zoey had even started to do squats because she saw Zack do them a lot in Crisis Core.

Zoey rolled around to the other side of the room to her fish tank and sprinkled in some food before sitting back down on the floor. Zoey had no way out. If she didn't make it through basic training (A.K.A. boot camp) then Zoey was screwed. Her father had packed all his stuff and left a while back. Her mother could only keep the house for so long, and that was with the help from her grandparents. Zoey loved her mother and wasn't exactly willing to let her be homeless.

The small black tetra skirt fish came out of hiding and started to eat the floating flakes of food. This was what little entertainment she had. If she was to turn on the TV she would get a blue screen saying there was no signal to be found. Her games had been completed for years and she had no cash for new ones. It was useless to read her books because she knew they all practically by heart. Zoey couldn't leave her room for fear her mother would ask for the laptop.

The same laptop that wasn't currently working. When Zoey had gone out to shovel snow for fifteen minutes, coming back, the computer had blatantly stated the windows was not working any longer. Zoey hadn't a clue how to fix or even reboot it, so she just sat it on the floor and left it. It was easier to hide in her room then stress her mother out even more.

The small black tetra fish swam back behind the fake plants again. Zoey got up and walked to her door. The bottom half of it was broken in from taking damage from an attempted kick in. Zoey unlocked it and turned the handle. In her attempt to pull it open the door, the door didn't budge. She let out a small pitiful whine.

"I gotta go." Zoey stated knowing that she would have to spend an hour prying her door open like last time. Sighing, her shoulders fell, as she opened up her dresser drawl. The only clean clothes she had was her Halloween costume. Something in Zoey made her eye twitch at the sight when she realized this. On one hand she could go outside in the wintery snow in her panda pajamas or in her Halloween clothes. Zoey ended up debating with herself for awhile until her blatter reminded her of her plight. In the end she figured it was less embarrassing to go out dressed for Halloween rather than bed.

She replaced her button down pajama shirt for her Halloween one. The top half was black that seeped down into the bottom white half. Zoey personally loved the shirt for the shoulder pads. She replaced her pajama pants for white Kaki's. She left the odd skirt that she created in the drawl and put on fingerless gloves. They gloves weren't fingerless because she wanted to look cool; it was merely because the dry ice from last Halloween didn't want to let her gloves go. She put on socks and one inch heeled shoes. Zoey pulled her short brown hair back and put on the blond wing that reached her mid-back. Putting on a liquid eyeliner design under her eyes, and strapping her staff to her back, Zoey was ready to leave. Zoey had been happy that she had been able to take stuff from the junk yard to make her staff, with the help of her friend Chase. It had been nice of the cosplayers she knew to tell her how to make a staff out of craft phone but there truly was no substitute for pure hard metal.

The staff she had was basically a black PVC pipe welded to a crab claw made out of scrap metal, with a red gem attached to the bottom of the claw. The gem itself, she found during a meteor shower. After it had cooled from its crash site eight year old Zoey took it home as a treasure. As for what Chase had added to the staff, it is a mystery to Zoey.

After piling up old books, Zoey used them as stepping stones to be able to get out of her window. Pulling herself through, Zoey fell face first into a cold pile of snow. Fixing her fake hair after pulling herself up, Zoey used her staff to close her window. Not wanting to answer questions about her current get-up or why she was entering the front door, Zoey made her way across the backyards onto North Main Street. She continued to walk down the sidewalk before turning left on fifty second street. Zoey ended up in the suburbia and entered a light blue house without bothering to knock. Her friend, Chase had looked sleepily surprised as they bother entered either side of the hallway at once.

"Hey a little early isn't it?" he asked while sleepily rubbing one of his eyes.

"It's past one o'clock." Zoey stated before entering, and closing his bathroom door.

"I was talking about Halloween. He said through the door before laughing his way to the kitchen. Chase poured himself some coffee in a mug before seating himself down at the table. He closed his eyes and was nearly dozed off until Zoey ran a hand through his black messy hair.

"What kept you up all night?" Zoey asked smiling down at him.

"Thoughts of you." He replied smoothly. When he was greeted by silence he laughed and turn towards her. I was thinking about borrowing your meteor gem. I have another experiment I was to try." Zoey gave a little laugh.

"You already made my staff pressurized or whatnot and able to shoot proton magnetize waves that look a lot like the elements of nature and you want to add onto it?" Zoey asked wondering why Chase didn't just quit high school and build weapons for the military.

"It's not exactly an add on, and what you said it does to begin with is mostly wrong…" Chase trailed off before sipping his coffee. He got up and walked from the kitchen into the garage without another word. Zoey followed after him. Her eyes widened after she saw the giant circular machine.

"Your dad's gonna kill you." She stated, since it took up the entirety of the garage.

"It'll be fine." Chase smiled before pointing to the center platform. "Get up there and hold the staff up so the gem touches the top plate. Zoey crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Yeah…Right." She stated coldly.

"There's no way it can kill you. Besides it's just a particle mover. If it works then I'll give you ten percent of what it sells for.

"If it was safe you wouldn't bribe me, and much less why can't you be the test subject then?"

"If I was the test subject then who would handle the controls?" He cunningly replied before motioning to the platform again. Uncrossing her arms, Zoey helped herself up.

"Where am I supposed to end up?" She asked while raising the Staff up. Zoey never heard the answer as the machine kicked on and whizzed loudly. A blinding light erupted from her staff and Zoey found out what it felt like for a small piece of paper to be sucked up into a vacuum. Zoey had closed her eyes a long time ago.

She hadn't even noticed she was solid again until she felt her back hit the pavement. Her dizziness wasn't helped by her staff falling and hitting her in the face. Zoey stayed down for the longest of time. As still as she was it felt like she was still moving.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the start of Chapter Two~ First chapter wasn't all that great but I've split everything up into segments of what would be naturally occurring so If there is a part of the story that you just hate reading skipping to the next chapter it will be all done and over with. Like I know some people just hate reading the first stereotype about this and this and then they are here doing this and that, therefore, if they don't like that type of stuff then just click the next button and move on.

But as for now for those that decided to check this out whether it be while the story is progressing day by day, or by the time it's done and over with floating around in cyberspace~ I hope you enjoy it, or rather that it was what you was looking for.

After about an hour of lying there, Zoey lifted herself upon her forearms and blankly looked around. Her first thought was 'If he sent me forward in time, I'm going to kill him.' There was quiet the pause as Zoey looked up to where the sky was suppose to be. She slowly pointed up to it before placing a hand on her head.

"That's not cool." She said to no one, referring to the plate floating above the slums. Zoey sat up and looked about the run down buildings and rusted scraps of metal everywhere. Something started buzzing. Zoey looked down and noticed the object was clearly a cell phone that had not been in her pocket before. Zoey took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" She asked as the pone was next to her ear. It simply buzzed again. Zoey looked down at it before pressing the send button. "Hello." She said again.

"Oh good you made it." Her friend's voice called from the other side.

"…" Zoey stayed silent as she looked around the area again. "Made it where?" She finally said after a long pause.

"Don't you recognize Midgar?" he inquired. Zoey looked back up at the floating plate as realization hit her.

"I'm going to kill you." Zoey said so darkly she was surprised at herself.

"Well you have a lot of work to do before that can happen. I can't exactly bring you back. You'll need to build a transporter of your own to get back." He started to talk to himself about how happy he was his invention worked. Zoey merely picked up her staff and listened as her anger boiled. "Well I got to go, Bye!" He ended and Zoey was met with a clicking sound followed with silence. Zoey closed the phone slowly and placed it back within her pocket. She put the staff back upon her back and carefully made her way through the piles of metal.

"Just be cool." Zoey said to herself slowly catching up to situation. "Need food and shelter…therefore need a job? Most jobs are part time and I'll be starved or die from hypothermia by the time I'm hired… This world has Soldier…the equivalent of the military and if Shin-ra's already blown up." Zoey stopped for a moment. She could think if there was a non-Shin-ra police type organization that she could go to. Avalanche wouldn't be any help to her. Zoey looked off into space. She came to the conclusion that if anything she could steal. She shook her head disapprovingly at her own thought. "Self preservation." She said as she continued onward.

The longer Zoey walked the more profanities shot out of her mouth. All of them directed at her being lost and at Chase for putting her in this situation. It wasn't until she found her way into the back of the slum's park that Zoey stopped for a moment. A little of her stress went away as she realized she was a small step closer to being home. Zoey put her hands out for a second and imagined herself strangling Chase. Feeling better she dropped her hands to her side and smiled. Zoey exited the park into the outer part of the slums market. Everyone there simply looked at her oddly or ignored her completely.

"How rude." Zoey thought to herself and tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone. As she reached the steps that lead up to the sector ----, Zoey noticed a Shin-ra poster hanging on a pillar beside the steps. It had graffiti on it but the thing that caught her eye was that it had a picture with only males on it. "Crap" she yelled in her mind as she did her best not to miss a step or hesitate at all with all the people in the slums watching. Out of habit she ran a hand through her hair to check to see if it was okay. The wig didn't seem to be messed up.

Zoey ended up at the empty train station platform. Zoey stopped halfway through and her mind reeled. Males only would be a problem for her. She would have to cut her hair, bind her chest, and work on her guy voice. Or at least work on hardly talking so no one would notice. Like Japan this place shared a collective culture. Therefore there must be a bath house, Zoey thought remembering the run down one at the empty snow village.

Zoey found herself beat after making her way through several alleyways. She couldn't allow people to see her now because it could compromise her mission since she had only one set of clothes. Zoey paused by a dumpster back behind several tall buildings. She looked at the dirty black dress belt ton the ground. Zoey slowly picked it up with the tips of her finger nails and put it in her pocket.

"Got to make due with what your given." She said before stopping at the end of the alleyway. She poked her head out and looked down either side of the street. Seeing no one, Zoey made a ran for the bath house she found down the street. The place was empty. After turning one of the knobs on the baths, she knew why. Brown water poured out of the fosset.

"Don't think about it." Zoey told herself repeatedly as she washed the belt off with the water, and then leaving it to dry on the side of the tub. Zoey picked up a moth eaten wash rag off the floor and soaked half of it. She used her cell phone screen as a mirror, as she attempted to clean her make-up off under her eyes. To her discomfort, Zoey realized that it wasn't coming off. She wiped her face dry and turned the water off.

Zoey didn't sit around for long. She rummaged around the front desk and found herself a pair of scissors and an old towel. Looking at the front doors worriedly she returned to the tub. Zoey cut the towel into long strips. Laying her staff aside she took off her shirt. She binded her chest the best she could and used the belt to keep it in place. Putting her shirt back on Zoey looked down upon herself. Zoey knew she would need a baggier shirt to make this work 100% but it was good enough for now. She didn't have time to lose. Zoey took off her wig.

Zoey snipped blindly away at her hair. Merely doing her best to make it shorter and keep it even. She paused and wondered if there was a minimum length requirement. For girls in the military in her world it just couldn't touch your uniform. Zoey thought about Zack and Cloud. Zoey stopped cutting her hair after she cut it so it only went down as far the bottom of her chin. Zoey flopped most of her hair on one side and looked at her reflection. She strapped her staff back on.

Taking the wig and scissors with her, Zoey stopped by the front desk again. She picked up an old empty box. She placed the items in the box and closed the lid. She then proceeded to hide it under the desk. Fear sprang into her heart. This was idiotic. She knew better then to spring into situations like this. She constantly tried to ignore the better conscious voice as she walked down the streets. In the end, Zoey had found her way to the front of the Shin-ra building, and the only argument Zoey had to allow what she was doing was she needed the shelter, cash, food, and not to mention the data room within the Shin-ra building to help her build a transporter to go back home. Zoey hesitated non-the-less. Many questions bothered her like: What if they have a physical, what if the disguise is no good, and other such questions.

"Shut up." Zoey said a little too loudly for her liking as she clenched her fists and walked in. Zoey saw a group lined up at the front desk. She stood behind the last guy.

"So why are you joining soldier."

"I figure it's too good a deal to pass up."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Was part of the conversation she eavesdropped on. At least she wouldn't be singled out. As the line dropped down Zoey realized she didn't have a guy name to use as a disguise. Zoey's mind went through several profanities and names as she got closer to signing up with each step. Zoey panicked after it was her turn.

"And your name sir?" The front lady asked.

"Nate Xander." Zoey said in her deepest normal voice. She had just taken the name of one of her role playing original characters.

"Age, height and weight?"

"18, 5'7", and…125?" Zoey said not knowing her actual weight.

"Nationality?"

"Lived in Midgar all my life." Zoey said unsure of the nationalities within this world. The desk lady nodded as she wrote it all down.

"Go take the elevator to the third floor. From there you will be assigned a mentor and have everything taken care of." She said no longer looking at Zoey. Zoey sighed inwardly with a little relief. She turned and went back over to the steps and started climbing them. She prayed no one noticed her shoes. She also prayed that the Turks would just give up when they attempt to check her background rather then make a big deal about it. She prayed for Reno to get her profile.

Zoey's hand was shaking as she pressed the elevator button. She crossed her arms after the doors opened. She entered and pressed '3' on the large array of buttons. Chills ran up her spine and into her heart as the elevator rose. Zoey tensed as the doors opened on the third floor. Her mind froze up as she joined the others outside the training room. After five minutes of waiting the group all looked surprised as they looked in Zoey's direction. They all quickly lined up against the wall at attention. She swore her heart stopped longer than it should have. Without looking behind her she had quickly joined them. Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal walked past her and the others. They entered the training room and everyone followed suit. Zoey could guess what was coming.

"This first exercise will deem how ready you all are on a normal basis. Those of you with weapons please step inside the simulation room." Sephiroth said and Zoey looked around for a moment. She had been the only one to enter the Simulation room. Lights in the room flashed and Zoey grabbed her staff and got ready to fight. She found herself calm because she assumed they'd set her up with some weak monsters. The room flashed and she was in the back streets of Midgar.

Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal's old data surrounded her. "You gotta be-" Zoey was cut off as they attacked. First was Sephiroth. Zoey learned from Sora to not attack, don't even try and run, just block, block and hope for the best. Several clangs of metal upon metal ensued. Next was Genesis. He had stayed in one spot but fired his gun up and sent a series of shots Zoey's way. Happy that she knew how to work her staff, and slightly thankful Chase didn't leave her defenseless, Zoey clenches her staff and held it up. Lightening erupted from the gem, it deflected the bullets and almost hit Genesis. Angeal had charged forward by this point. Zoey dodged rolled to the side and Angeal's buster sword collided with Sephiroth's Masamune.

Zoey wasted no time and aimed her staff at them. She managed to freeze Angeal in place. Next came the hard part of blocking bullets and Sephiroth's sword at once. She managed to get Sephiroth between her and Genesis to ease the job. The real barrage of attacks ensued now. Sephiroth started winging material powered blasts that could easily cut through anything and Genesis sent blaming blasts of death her way. All the while she was dudging and running away, she could feel the belt start to slip from her chest. Zoey couldn't stop shaking as Sephiroth cut the building she was hiding behind to pieces. As the two charged together, Genesis had pulled his sword out, and Zoey made an attempt to cut them down while they were in the air.

Holding her staff up with an iron grip she swung the staff through the air. A red beam shot through the air. It took Genesis's old data out, while Sephiroth counter attacked to make it ineffective to him. Zoey didn't have time to keep this up. Anymore and the belt would surly slip exposing her. As Sephiroth charged once more Zoey ducked down. She pulled her cell phone out and canceled the mission. Sephiroth's old data had been inches away from cutting her into pieces before the room returned to its natural state. Zoey was thankful that her cell phone had the ability to cancel missions. With her back facing the window she fixed the belt.

She stood up shakily and made her way out of the simulation room. Her jaw was clenched as tightly as her hands were upon her staff. The gen glowed but no attack was issued forth. Zoey swore a piece of her died in the simulation room back there. While stepping back into the control room, she strapped her staff back and crossed her arms. The others were all in uniform not.

"Nice work Newbie." Genesis complimented.

"Follow me." Sephiroth commanded walking out of the room to the hallway. He led her to the supply room. He pulled out a third class soldier uniform. "Put this on and meet me in the hallway." He commanded once more and walked out of the room. Zoey changed as quickly as possible. She was thankful to be wearing a uniform now, and not something that would give herself away. Zoey neatly folded her old clothes and carried them under her arm, with her shoes. Zoey paused as she looked at Sephiroth. He was leaning coolly against the wall. Zoey mentally slapped herself before standing at attention.

"Sir." She stated not knowing what else to say.

"At ease." He said not looking at her.

"…"

"…"

Silence rang through the air. Zoey didn't know whether to ask permission to speak or not. She relaxed and looked down the opposite side of the hallway.

"Something on your mind, Sephiroth…Sir?" Zoey nearly forgot to add the 'Sir' to the end. Silence reigned once more. She looked back at the Sephiroth and panicked as she saw him already a fair ways down the hall.

"I am your mentor, if there is any question on proceedings or of your missions, you are to come to me. As for your training I will leave you to do as you please. As a third class Soldier you are required to spend five hours in the company training room. You will join the group of thirds up to Director Lazard's office. You will be issued a dorm room after which you are free to do as you please until you are issued a mission or job. You are only allowed to leave the Shin-ra building off hours or with your mentor's permission. All missions issued to you will be approved by me. Any questions?" Sephiroth asked at the end of his speech turning toward her. Zoey hesitated before shaking her head. "In emergence, if you need me go to the 25th floor room 18." He stated before entering the elevator. "Go back to the company training room." The doors closed and Zoey tensed.

Sephiroth was the most observant man in Shin-ra. If she didn't have a background that checked out she'd have to answer to him, Tseng, and Lazard. Also she'd have to be extremely careful not to show the fact that she's a girl. That is if Sephiroth didn't already know. Her mind paused and before she knew it she was in the training control room watching the other newbie's doing worst in battle then she did…

…

…

…

…

She was going to kill Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey thought back as one of the newbie's caught the full force of Sephiroth's Super Nova attack. She realized that she should spend her free time in the data room. Having free time today Zoey mentally kicked herself for not asking where the data room was. She didn't even have a general idea where to start her research once she knew. Science within this world was different then the science in her world. She would have to combine her knowledge. Something in the back of her subconscious laughed at the idea.

Zoey was brought back to attention as the newbie's were split up between Genesis and Angeal. Only the less-than screw-ups went to Genesis. The group moved up to Lazard's office. Sephiroth and Reno were already there. Whatever they had been talking about stopped as soon as the newbie's entered. Zoey tried her best not to make eye contact and simply focus upon Lazard.

"After I read your name, floor and dorm number please go to the fiftieth floor for your physical." Zoey's heart sunk. It was only game over if she couldn't sweet talk Hojo out of it. She thought out various phrases. Sooner then she realized she was the last of the group left.

"Nate Xander. You're the first to show up joining Shin-Ra Soldier with a weapon and exceptional ability to fight. You are already fairly disciplined, so tell me. What do you hope to gain by joining Soldier?" Lazard asked leaning upon his desk. Zoey didn't think that one out. She wished she would have picked up a pamphlet from the front desk, they always had all the answers.

"Knowledge of the world, Sir" Zoey said without breaking eye contact. She hoped she had a good poker face. Reno started laughing.

"Reno." Both Sephiroth and Lazard said at the same time. Zoey felt her face heat up from embarrassment. Had she given the wrong answer? Lazard leaned back in his chair and held up a piece of paper.

"Floor 17, dorm ten. Best of luck to you."

"Sir." Zoey quickly turned and walked out of the room. Reno walked after her and stood beside her in the elevator.

"Your file says you've lived in Midgar all your life. I got your file, why not make it easy on both of us and tell me what part." Reno said knowing he'd get what he wanted.

"Slums." Zoey stated looking up at the floor numbers.

"Oh wow…" Reno said a little off tone. "Sorry to hear that." The elevator stopped on the 50th floor. Reno didn't follow Zoey into the room. The elevator closed and she observed Hojo at work. He seemed rather agitated as he was going from paper to paper. He paid no mind to her. Several minutes passed by, or so it seemed.

"Professor Hojo Sir…" that caught his attention. "You seem really busy, do you want to say you did my physical and not actually do it?" She asked with only a small spark of hope.

"Yes that would be best." He said returning full attention to the papers in front of him. "It's 'Doctor' Hojo now if you please. No one has called me professor in years."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Zoey quickly made her way into the down empty elevator. Zoey had to resist all her urges to start doing happy dances as she reached the 17th floor. She made her way down the hall to the door with the number ten upon it. There was a bed on either side of the white walled room. Small dressers stand beside both beds. Zoey placed her old clothes in the empty top drawl and placed her shoes under her bed. She laid down upon her readymade bed covers and all. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What a relief. No Mako Transfusions yet and she had finally gotten into soldier. No more worries about basic needs, Zoey could finally focus on getting home, killing chase, and joining the real military so her mother wouldn't be homeless and on the streets. Zoey only prayed her mother wouldn't notice her gone, or at least if she did…she wouldn't worry. Her staff was really uncomfortable to lay on. The sound of her door opening forced Zoey to sit up and open her eyes. It was one of the other newbie's.

"Angeal said that after we visit Hojo for our physical we can do as we please. The other guys already left but do you want to go out and do stuff?" He asked while leaning against the door way. Zoey really just wanted to lie down and sleep, but it pays to have friends. He was one of the bad fighters, but chances were he waited there for her. Zoey slid off the bed.

"Sure." She failed at sounding enthused.

"I'm Eclipse."

"Call me Xander." Eclipse chuckled at this.

"Don't like the name Nate?" Zoey shrugged at this.

"It's okay." She stated while walking past him into the empty hallway. Eclipse's hair reminded Zoey of a longer version of Roxas's only it was bright flaming red. His eyes were a deep blue like Zack's had been. Zoey remembered Zack and Aerith's corny moment at the slum park. She looked up and noticed the camera pointed at them.

"I was thinking of going to my parents house and telling them I made it into Soldier. Afterwards we can go to your parents-"

"Let's not." Zoey said pressing the elevator button.

"Huh?" It appeared Eclipse was thrown off guard.

"We can go to your parents but I'd rather not go to mine."

"Oh…Okay. Then we can play it by ear." Eclipse said happily. As the elevator stopped on their current floor Zoey looked over at him. His smile gave her the creeps. None-the-less she tried her best to return the smile. The two got off at the lobby and left the building together. Zoey placed a hand on her hip as Eclipse led the way. To avoid silence Eclipse chose to tell her his life story. Zoey wasn't sure if she even had to reply in any way.

"So we ended up moving here in Midgar and I felt I needed to do something good with my life. I ended up talking it out and decided Soldier was the way to go. And here I am." He ended his story as they reached the steps of a midsized house. He didn't bother knocking and entered the home. Zoey looked down the street before walking in after him. Zoey closed the door behind er.

"Mom I made it in." His mother came running into the room and hugged her baby boy.

"Oh dear! I knew you had it in you! I'm so proud." His mother nearly shouted with gusto. Zoey smiled and relaxed while standing just inside the entryway. Soldier didn't really require a lot out of their men at all. At least with her world, they had boot camp and basic training they had to do.

"Thanks mom. This is my friend Nate, he just joined too." She left him go and bounded her way over to Zoey. Zoey was surprised when the woman bear hugged her.

"It's so good of you to befriend my son. I'm sure your parents are proud." The woman said before letting Zoey go.

"Where's dad?" Xander asked. His mother turned toward him.

"Oh you know your father, work, work, work. I'll let him know the good news later.

"Brother." A small red headed girl ran and hugged Eclipse. "You won't forget about me while you're a Soldier will you?" He laughed at this as he held her in his arms.

"No of course not silly. Nate here wouldn't possibly let me do that." Zoey's smile widened a little as she took a step toward the two.

"Nope, I'll remind him of you even in his darkest hour." Zoey said. They stayed, sat around, and chatted there for the next two hours. It had been more then long engouh for Zoey to envy his happy life at home. She almost wished to lecture him about wasting his life at Shin-Ra but thought better of it. There was probably a lot more under the surface.

"Well mom, take care, my emtor put a curfew on us. So we have to get back to the base." Eclipse stood up and Zoey's mind was brought back to alertness. Eclipse's mother gave them both a hug goodbye and the two left. It wasn't until they turned off onto another street that Eclipse spoke up again.

"Thanks for not saying anything to her about not having a curfew. I just had to get out of there before my dad came home." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's cool. I understand." Zoey gave him a reassuring smile. He returned back with an almost sad smile. Zoey looked up to the night sky. She couldn't see a single star. The silence between the two grew. "Want to talk about it?" She asked looking back at him.

"Not today. Say do you want to train together? We have to put hours in this week and… It'd be cool with an experienced fighter." Something in the back of Zoey's mind went 'I knew it.' instantly.

"Sure why not." Zoey said turning her attention back to the road.

"That's great! Thanks!" Eclipse hugged her for a moment before laughing and slightly jogging down the street. Zoey's eyes showed her surprise and she stood there confused. "Race you back to the Shin-Ra building!" He called out. Zoey stood there unimpressed as Eclipse ran away.

"Crap." Zoey realized she didn't memorize the way her and quickly ran after him. It was only a matter of time until she lost him completely. She looked around the streets for any sign of life. It was only after Zoey had given up that she found an old man unloading crates from his old truck. At least he was trying to. Zoey took the crate from him as he nearly fell over the sidewalk curb.

"Where do you need them?" she asked nicely giving him a smile. He eyed her Soldier clothes before pointing over to the store behind Zoey.

"Just put them all behind the counter." The old man stated. After Zoey was done he wasted no time. "What do you want?" Zoey looked at him confused, for a moment. Thinking it over she worked up her nerve.

"Do you know how to get to the Shin-Ra building from here?" She asked.

"Take a right at the next street." The old man said before laughing and poking fun at her. Zoey didn't bother bidding goodbye as she left. Sure enough as she turned at the next street, she was on Loveless Avenue, which lead to the front of the Shin-Ra building. She paused for a second as she saw the three first class soldiers in front of the theater. This must have been how Link felt as the redead shrieks stopped him in his tracks. The three had been looking her way before, during, and after she noticed them. Zoey had turned her attention away as soon as she made eye contact. Zoey ended up stopping in her tracks directly after that as Eclipse nearly gave her a heart attack.

Man your slow, were you even trying to race or were you using it as a way to get rid of me." He said after bounding in front of her.

"Neither, I was letting you win." Zoey said before brushing past him.

"Right" Eclipse purred as he followed behind her. "So what do you want to do now? He asked boredly.

"I don't know about you but I've had a long day."

"So you want to grab some grub before dozing off." He stated as if he knew how hungry Zoey was. "Time to try out the soldier cafeteria!" He said happily before running ahead to the Shin-Ra building. Not wanting to take the risk of running into the three first class soldiers face-to-face, Zoey sprinted after him. She could only imagine the converstation the three had together. As she ran up the Shin-Ra lobby steps behind him, Zoey had a feeling overcome her. It was as if she was wasting time. Eclipse was winded as he pressed the elevator button.

"Man Nate, why aren't you winded like me? Zoey chucked a little still focus on the subject of time.

"I've had more training then you. So I can run faster and longer then you."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you." He asked, catching his breath, while stepping into the elevator. Zoey shrugged in response.

"Habit I suppose." She stated. He laughed at this.

"You torture your prey by making them thinking they'll get away don't you." He asked pressing the button to the fourth floor. Zoey grinned.

"I don't know what your talking about. Thoughts erupted in her mind as she went on auto pilot. Depending on how much time she loses here, she might do more then kill Chase right off the bat. Torture sounded nice for the little traitor. If that was truly what he was. What If there was more to this entire situation then what met the eye? Zoey found herself sitting in the middle of the Shin-Ra cafeteria.

"Hey thought I lost you there. So like I was saying there I was in the wasteland fields when this behnomoth comes roaring at me out of nowhere-" Zoey looked down at the plate of food in front of her before eating and paying attention to Eclipse. "Now I was only ten at the time so when I saw that thing, I hit the road so hard it hit back." Zoey laughed with him.

"Nice." She stated as he carried on to another story.

"I know right? There was this time when I was twelve-" Zoey continued to smilke at him but her stare was far off. She wondered about the rules of reality and if Chase's machine did more then more particles. She stated to get a headache.

"Well hey, thanks for hanging out with me today. I should let you grab some Zs" Eclipse said before taking Zoey's empty tray for her and dumping it in the trash.

"It was fun." Zoey said before they road the elevator up to floor 17 together. They parted their ways as Eclipse stopped at room seven. After Zoey entered room ten. She didn't bother to change clothes or remove her staff. She simply laid onto the bed, covers and call, upon her side. A few minutes pasted by and she was out.

An hour and fifteen minutes later Zoey was unhappily awakened. She rubbed her red eyes and stared into the dark until she realized what had woken her up. There was a ruckus going on outside in the hallway. Glaring Zoey recognized one of the yelling voices. Angeal and Genesis were holding back two separate people. One of them being Eclipse. Zoey didn't care to hear what they were yelling at each other about.

"SHUT. UP. Stop Your Fighting Right Now!!" She shouted darkly and everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at her.

"He started it!" Eclipse said quickly.

"He just wouldn't shut up! He doesn't stop talking." The man behind held by Genesis said right afterwards. Zoey assumed it was his roommate.

"Grab your shit Eclipse. I am not going to be woken up by you and your roommate bickering every night." Zoey commanded, as Angeal let Eclipse go. His roommate looked smug. Zoey gave him the death glare. "As for you, you are supposed to be a Soldier. Start Acting like it! You do not fight your peers but give them the respect they deserve." She said and followed Eclipse into her room. She almost felt happy to wipe that smug smile off his face. Zoey felt like a force to be reckoned with, as she closed the door behind her.

"Get back to your rooms." She faintly heard Genesis say. Eclipse looked glum as he sat on the left bed. She sat upon the right.

"I'm sorry-

"Don't be." Zoey said calmly. "Nothing's wrong. It's okay." She stated but he still didn't look up at her. Zoey opened up her top drawl and took out her old clothes. It was time for a bath. Luckily for her there was a bathroom attached to each dorm room. By the time Zoey had gotten out Eclipse had fallen asleep and Zoey managed to get back to sleep two hours after rolling around in bed. Her dreams had been haunted. She had been talking to a black cat. It raised questions like: if she exists in this world, does that mean she's imaginary in her own? Zoey ended up awaking with a headache


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse had the bright idea to awaken Zoey by sitting on her. In the process of awakening, Zoey had managed to grab her staff from the bedside and give him a good whack on the head.

"Hey!" he proceeded to talk but Zoey's brain wasn't in the comprehending mode. "It's 5:30 you said you'd train with me today." As she caught the last bit she proceeded to stare at him. Eclipse had his pouty face on.

"Kay...get off." She said sucking up her discomfort of being awake at this hour. After all in her world, they'd have to be awake at 4 a.m. at boot camp. Zoey brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom; she changed into her third class uniform and strapped her staff on her back before following Eclipse down the hallway. By the time the elevator hit the fourth floor Zoey was wide awake. Only Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth were in the cafeteria. Random assortments of breakfast food laid out on the buffets'.

"You know newbie's don't have to be up this early." Genesis stated noticing the two come into the room. Zoey pointed at Eclipse.

"Eclipse felt like getting a head start on training today, Sir." Zoey stated before walking across the room and getting herself an apple.

"I just feel like there's no time that should be wastes sir."

"I'm glad you think so. I hope you don't plan on causing any more trouble though."

"Sorry Sir. It hadn't been my intent.

"It's okay just don't let it happen again."

"I think Xander pretty much made sure it wouldn't." Angeal chimed in.

"Hm?" Sephiroth gave Angeal a questioning look.

"A fight erupted in the newbie dorm. Xander came out of no where and handled it for us." Angeal explained briefly.

"Your going to want to eat more then that." Eclipse stated as he noted Zoey's pitiful apple.

"Good to know." was the only nice enough words Zoey's mind could say. Zoey went and sat at the same table they did the other nigh, a fair distance away from the firsts. Eclipse had made himself a plate of food and sat across from her again. It seemed like he was too hungry to talk today. He finished his plate the same time Zoey finished her apple. She placed her apple core on his plate for him to throw away as she made her way over to the elevator.

"We shall be overseeing your training session today." Sephiroth said as the group of boys piled into the elevator after her. Zoey almost grimaced but realized it was better they oversee it than interfere or fight against them. For the sake of getting to know what level Eclipse was she programmed the room for the first level area.

"Awe come on how weak do you think I am?" he complained as he saw a goblin. He held his sword up, and the way he did so caused Zoey to sigh.

"Your not too experienced by the looks of it." She watched him give the goblin five blows before it faded away. "You do realize your not even holding the sword right, right?" Zoey asked crossing her arms.

"Huh?!" he asked looking a little surprised. She used her staff to give him one quick whack on his hands. "Oww!" he waved his hands in the air.

"When holding a sword you do not have both your hands side by side touching each other. Spread them apart a little and you'll have a better grip and stronger swing." Zoey explained.

"Just how many weapons do you know how to use anyways?" he asked while picking up his sword.

"Staff, twin blade, sword, whip, scythe…" She trailed off as he held the sword at the top and bottom of the hilt. She whacked her staff in-between his hands and the sword dropped once more. "You'll clearly get it right this time." Zoey said in response to the look she was getting.

"Like that?" he asked.

Yes. Now go kill that Goblin." Zoey commanded him. Eclipse ran off after a Goblin. He attacked it and in one fatal swing he killed it. She took her time walking over to him. Eclipse rubbed the back of his head.

"Your sister would be proud." Zoey's comment made his awkwardness be replaced with happiness. He laughed.

"Yes I'm so sure, because its soo hard to kill a measly Goblin." He finished laughing. "Does the way you hold your weapon really affect the quickness of the kill like that always?"

:No." Zoey said almost too quickly. "You were mad at me that helped the half of it. Now let's clear the area."

"Huh? Your fighting too?"

"Heh Goblin hunting is just a great stress reliever. Person with the most kills wins!" Zoey said challenging him for once. Eclipse erupted with laughter.

"As if it matters in a level one field!" Zoey smiled and turned away.

"Doesn't matter if it's too easy or too hard. You should always do your best. That is the lesson for today." It hadn't taken them too long before the area was cleared. By the time they had made it to the control room the firsts were no longer there. Zoey assumed that was a good thing. "Where is the data room?" She asked Eclipse on a whim.

"It's the entire 30th floor. Why?"

"Got some stuff to look up. Have fun." She said waving to Eclipse and left the training control room. Zoey knew there was no curing stupid overnight, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't try. The data room, Zoey found, was quite the interesting place. Boxes were piled in the very back full of reports. The shelves were lined with what she figured thousands of books. Computers lined the outer walls and there were various tables and seating arrangements. To Zoey's dismay nothing in the entire place, was written in English. There wasn't a single word in the place that she could read.

Now this is where I stopped after that one day when I wrote all the other chapters as well. I don't believe this has been anything but a dull tone, but I was doing my best not to make it a crack fic, so let me know what you think. I have various other scenes planned out in my head but I won't be writing again until I'm able to do so all day. So if you are expecting an update then check back at the beginning of next week.


	5. Chapter 5

I have college later tonight so if this ends up short or the story goes in a poor direction then it's because I'm going off a whim right now to write with no pretense. Thanks for reviewing Kitten652~ I appreciate it ^^. Anyways if this ends up cut short then expect an update again tomorrow because I don't have schooling to worry about. Plus I need to write an opening statement for the mock jury trial I'm doing for my criminal justice class. Which btw if anyone wants legal advice be it for a story or life~ Let me know~ While the other chapters did not use explicit inappropriate language~ This chapter is going to start out with such. I placed the Mature warning there for a reason.

"Mother Fucking Son of a Bitch Ass Damned Shit-headed Cunt!" Zoey said throwing a book down on a nearby table. "What the Hell am I suppose to do now?! It took me forever just to learn bits of Spanish, and Japanese, there is no way I'll be able to fucking learn a whole made up fucking language before I'm found out!!" Zoey yelled at herself. Some part of her subconscious was laughing at her for not realizing it when she saw the poster before. Zoey put her hands on her head and dropped down into a sitting fetal position. "Stay calm…..let's think." Zoey took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"It's not a matter of dimensions." She thought to herself and shook her head. "Dimensions are merely 3-d and we are in the 4th where time exists. Since time exists here too then dimensions aren't at play." Zoey thought of the black cat. "This place…. is it real? ... … …" Zoey opened her eyes and looked to the side. Zoey thought of it on a conscious level. "Is it possible he merely made a game, and placed my consciousness in it? … … Fuck no." Zoey clenched her eyes and shook her head. "I need to distance myself from science fiction. As if there was a basis for science fiction in a fictional world. How in the hell did Chase even know that she would end up in Midgar for real…. If it was real…Might as well call herself Alice." Zoey could picture space in her mind's eye. Subatomic particles make up atoms, and so on and so forth. She thought of how so many protons shooting at an atom will make it split and make an atomic bomb. She thought of dark matter. It made up for the energy not shown in normal matter. Dark Matter was the other side of things. "Didn't they have material or Materia called dark matter here? … Shit." Zoey realized that things could get mixed up and confused, when things they call in their world is something totally different in this one.

Zoey gave another sigh before running both hands through her hair and standing up. She stood there for a good few minutes before opening her eyes. "This is Bullshit." Zoey stated before making her way back to the elevator. Maybe she could play it off that since she grew up in the slums she never learned to read or write. Zoey thought of Eclipse, and bit her thumb nail lightly. She stared at the closed silver doors of the elevator. There had to be some card she could play. She was training him after all. Zoey spun her wrist as if it would help the wheels of her mind to spin and find the answer quicker. She stopped and placed her hand on her forehead. Zoey freaked as numbers above the door lit up. It meant someone was making their way up to this floor, and she wasn't sure if she had to have permission to be up here or not.

Zoey stepped back and then to the side then back to her original position before running and ducking behind one of the bookshelves on the left side of the room. As soon as she slid into place, a slight ding came from the front of the room and a slight sliding sound emitted from the elevator doors opening. By the sound of the footsteps there was more than one person entering the room. Zoey lightened her breathing the best she could. The Tell-tale Heart by Edgar Allen Poe popped into her head.

"So why are we up here?" Angeal's voice asked. It seemed like he was at the back of the group. They had been making their way straight to the back.

"My father said he never received Xander's medical file. Lazard's office shows no prior record of him showing up for interviews or anything else. A fighter that good off hand, the files are not likely to be lost. If there are not here, then that means they never made the transition. Reno couldn't find anything when doing his background check. That means we may have a spy on our hands." Sephiroth's voice came.

"Why would a spy waste time with our rookies? Why not try and send one into the science department. Besides if he really was a spy, why wouldn't he have looked around your dad's lab at all?" Angeal stated. Zoey was slightly rocking back in forth. Her mind chanted shit over and over again. She knew that they'd be onto her but, she assumed that she'd have more time to make up a story. Maybe she could say her files were lost in a fire. Or that she is secretly a being from another world that accidentally left everything back home.

"I don't know." It sounded like they both stopped. It sounded like they both stopped on the other side of the bookcase Zoey was at. "I'm sure that in time he'll slip up, and when he does, everyone will know." The two moved on to the back of the room. Zoey's phone vibrated as soon as Angeal spoke up.

"Huh?" Angeal's voice was hard to make out now from the other part of the room. "Who would need a book on the mythological Esper's?" Angeal asked, as he apparently must of picked up the book she left on the desk. Zoey was shaking and rocking still. She knew Esper's existed in Final Fantasy Six but didn't think that it would leave traces in this world. Maybe all the Final Fantasy's are the same world but just morph with each generation. What a fanatical idea, she laughed on the inside at herself. Sephiroth was apparently not going to give Angeal a response to that one. Zoey wondered if she could move without them hearing her. She stopped kneeling and stood straight up. She knew the bookcase would block her good enough from that sort of distance. Using both hands she opened her pocket and then slid the phone out. Zoey saw the little envelope on the front and flipped her phone up quietly.

"It's mission time, me you and Boomer are requested to go to Lazard's office right now." The text said. Zoey hadn't a clue who's number this was or who Boomer even was. Zoey shook her head as she figured it was eclipse. Looking to either side Zoey wondered how she was going to get out of this one. She wasn't going to text him back in fear of being heard. This was the only floor in the entire building that had no stairs that attached to it. It was elevator or bust.

Zoey tip toed her way to the complete left side of the room. There were windows. She wasn't exactly sure if they were open-able though. Zoey could hear mumbles as Angeal and Sephiroth talked on the other side of the room. She pushed the window and it slid open. She looked down at the ground below. It may have been possible for people in their world to run up buildings or down buildings without getting hurt but…. There was no chance in hell that she could. Zoey grabbed her staff and stood there a moment. She clenched it with both hands while thinking of a plan. A minute passed by before Zoey made her decision.

The gem on her staff glowed as she used to it to shoot ice onto the side of the building. It was just like using a blizzard attack only more controlled. She would just have to wrap around the building to another floor, and prey the ice melted before anyone, especially Sephiroth noticed and was able to point the finger. After getting a decent amount accumulated on the side of the building Zoey fought with herself to test it out. She didn't want to fall and die. A pause came over her. Death truly is quite possible in this world… but their dead disappear into the lifestream, would she do the same? Zoey shook her head. No time to worry about that. Zoey managed to slide herself out the window onto the ice. As soon as she closed the window she stood up. Because the weight distribution was different and now greater on one area, the ice started to crack, and fall, Zoey with it. Zoey was freaking out by that point, as the ice slipped down she couldn't risk staying there because she had closed the window a little two loudly, much more it would be really bad if anyone saw her there in the first place. Zoey fell through and created more and more ice blocks, some directly below her and others off to another side of the building. Zoey had made it to the 17th floor before being secured and fully stopped.

Well almost. Zoey hand one of her hands partially frozen to the block she created on purpose while the rest of her was dangling below. Placing her free arm up, Zoey used her staff's end and placed it in the windowsill. Using force and momentum Zoey broke the ice around her hand and forced/jumped herself up. Zoey nearly ended up sliding off on the other side but had inside sad on the ice block itself before she managed to slip the rest of the way. Looking in the window, she saw that it was a bathroom, therefore must be one of the dorms. She prayed it wasn't Genesis's or something like that. Rather she prayed that someone wasn't inside or passing by. The ice was already dripping and beginning to crack. Zoey opened the window with her staff before throwing the staff in and literally rolling inside. Zoey stayed on the bathroom floor, where she stopped and held her heart taking in deep breathes. Some part of her wanted to do that again, and another part said never again. Zoey shivered badly as a part of her fright left up the floors above found here again. She put her forehead against the cold floor and clenched her eyes, both arms hugging herself. Zoey stopped herself when she felt tears coming on. There was no need for that plus she had to get down to Lazard's office right away.

Zoey grabbed her staff and pushed herself forward as she got up and ran out of the bathroom, through the dorm room, and down the hall. Zoey's body wouldn't stop shaking as she waited for the elevator to get down to her floor. Zoey had images of the ice hitting people below. "Stop. Shut up." She commanded to herself right before the elevator reached her floor. She quickly straightened up and went to attention as the elevator doors opened up. She sighed in relief as the doors opened up to show Eclipse. She could hug him.

"Geez man, your paler than normal, what happened?" Eclipse questioned as Zoey got into the elevator beside him. "If it's about our first mission then don't sweat it man. It'll be a piece of cake." The elevator doors closed and they started to rise up to Lazard's Office floor. Something in her either let go, or snapped. Zoey just laughed, she laughed long and hard.

I'm going to stop there for right now because I have to get to work on college crap. Plus I've had this next scene and the one afterwards go several different ways so I need to get a more focused way to handle the mission and the events that follow. Lol, I can picture the ice on the side of the building just sitting there melting and people looking up and wondering what the heck was going on. Anyways, defiantly expect an update Friday, if not Friday then for sure Monday early afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoey felt her brain swell with stress after she had stopped laughing and stood at attention with Eclipse. Genesis sat upon the desk to Zoey's left. Lazard seemed to be off in deep thought as he spoke to them. He had not glanced nor looked up upon them before he started. "An unidentified group recently attacked one of Shinra's cargo ships. It was rerouted to Junon and all contact was ceased. You two are to go to the Mako cannon near Junon and search for Dr. Figaro, who had been on the ship prior to the attack. We have reason to believe that this group plans on attempting to use him, to operate the Mako cannon. He cannot do so, but we cannot risk them using the knowledge he does have." Lazard finished. Zoey was still stuck back upon Lazards third sentence. "Sir." Zoey said with a pause. "Would this happen to be… Chase Figaro?" Zoey asked numbly. Lazard finally took a look at them. "Yes. Is there going to be a problem?" He asked as if he expected it to be so. "No, Not at all sir." Zoey said screaming in the back of her mind. She felt angry, sad, murderous, amongst other things while she stood there. Various scenarios started playing their way through her head. She knew she couldn't act out or attack Chase without Genesis interfering. The first class soldiers she fought in the company training room were only low level data organized for recruitment testing. There was no chance in hell that Zoey could defeat Genesis. Talking had gone on without Zoey's notice, with herself on autopilot, she found herself following Genesis and Eclipse to the elevator. After they were inside Zoey had to split her focus between thoughts of Chase and keeping her face from not grimacing. "How do you know Nathan?" Genesis said in a way that made her think he almost didn't care. She stayed silent and thought about that response. She felt there was only one response she could give without giving away her disposition. "We're...friends." Zoey nodded inside. You can still be someone's friend and kill them, surely so. Zoey stopped her thoughts of ripping him apart for a second. If Chase was a scientist for Shinra…then that ment….he was here in this world first. Which also meant there was a reason why he didn't become anything in her world. Which also meant…that he has to, or at least had, a transporter here in this world. The back of Zoey's neck pulsed. She knew there was no way in intimidating Chase into taking her home, but perhaps she could manipulate him. That was doubtful. The elevator doors opened and the three filed out. There's just no way. Chase had purposely sent her here. Weeks before he sent her here they had a fight that came to Zoey's and Zoey's fight previously. The Two had decided to spend the day outside of the city and explore the country side of life. They had stopped on the edge of the woods somewhere beside a small creek. Zoey was standing up skipping small round shaped rocks while Chase sat upon a fallen log looking out into the distance. "Your almost eighteen Zo…Why aren't you getting out and doing anything with your life?" Chase asked Zoey seriously, while using his nickname for her. Zoey, herself paused, after her rock had no skipped and simply dived straight into the waters surface. "…I can't go anywhere. My mom needs me. The doctors say…she hardly has a year to live." "That's no excuse. You should be the best you can be. Nothing should ever hold you back from fulfilling your true potential." Chase said in a slightly forceful voice. Zoey looked over her shoulder and glared at him.

"For someone that's so smart, you sure don't know a lot then. I am not going to leave my mother to die alone. No one should suffer that fate." "Alright, even so, what are you going to do after she dies? You planned on being a military flunky did you not?" "There's nothing wrong with going into the military…"Zoey said quietly. "There is when you are wasting away your talents. You often help me with my experiments, math, and other such things. You aren't designed to be a warrior. Zoey you should become a scientist. Be the best you can be and actually use your brain and not waste it away by having a giant bullet sized hole through it." Chase said truly believing every word he said. It was almost like he practiced what he was going to say to Zoey before having the actual conversation. "When I'm in the military… I am getting out and doing something with my life.. It's what I want to do. So what if it's not using my brain to change the world like you want me to do. It's what I want….isn't that enough?" "No. Absolutely not." Chase started as he stood up, and Zoey turned to face him. "It is your duty to your country, family, and your duty as a human being to go as far in life as you can! And wasting your life away here just isn't right. Why can't you see that?"Zoey had stopped herself from remembering the rest. She absolutely hated that fight. Zoey wondered if maybe that was simply the way the people in this world was made to believe. Perhaps once Chase found out she was in soldier he would ruin her. Make sure that Nathan Xander no longer existed and would force her hand to be Zoey, a fellow scientist. Or perhaps he meant for her to die here in this world. So all traces of whatever happened to him within her world, or simply all the traces of her world would be erased from this had an uneasy feeling as she sat down in the helicopter next to Eclipse, who was rambling on. Chase had a lot of power over her right now. And there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing but run away and hope for a new day, or simply submit. She couldn't fight back without retaliation from Shinra, and she could run away, because Chase knew all her disguises and would easily be able to give her secrets away so Shinra could capture her if she ran. Zoey wished for an answer as to what to do. And little did she know. She would soon get her wish.


End file.
